Preacher Boy
by TW712
Summary: Jennifer Winston and Michael King are best friends, but one problem Michael is in love with Jennifer but Jennifer only has eyes for Malachi. Now Michael hates Malachi and vice versa, then to add to all of that drama a mysterious boy comes to town and flips everything upside down (Malachi/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Preacher Boy

Children of the Corn

Michael's Pov

God she's so beautiful, with her long light brown hair with just the right amount of curls. She has the most amazing smile that could light up a room, and those amazing green eyes that I often dream about. That the bad part it's just a dream, I wish she was mine, only if I could get the courage to tell her how I felt. Her name is Jennifer Winston I call her Jenny, and she's my best friend cliché I know but she's perfect.

"Mike" I jumped then looked at the girl of my dreams smiling at me

"What are you doing I been calling you for the past five minutes" She said with a small laugh

"Sorry I was just thinking"

"Uh oh that means trouble"

"Shut up" I told her slamming my locker and walking away

"What's your problem?" She asked catching up with me

"Sorry I just didn't get any sleep last night" I lied and she nodded we got a little farther down the hall, when I felt someone slam into my shoulder almost knocking me off my feet, I looked and saw the bane of my existence Craig Boardman. He was everything I wasn't tall, good looking, had girls falling all over him he was the bad boy, the jock something straight out of a lame teen movie well one of the few we get here in Gatlin.

"Watch where you're going" He glared at me

"You ran into me" I snapped

"No you were in my way"

"You're such an idiot" I said then instantly regretted it as he took a step forward but Jenny stepped in

"Hey cool it guys, it's not that serious we'll just right this off as an accident right now okay"

"An accident Jenny" I started

"An accident! Now he's sorry you're sorry let's move on" She said grabbing my arm pulling me away as we turned the corner I looked back to see him smirking

"What that hell Jenny? You know that wasn't an accident"

"How about 'thank you Jenny you just save my life'" She said

"I could have taken him" I defended and she started laughing

"What I could have"

"No offence Mikey I love you but he would have murdered you"

"Thanks a lot Jen" I said

"Oh come on you know I was just joking" She said wrapping her arms around me in a sideways hug I smiled and put my arm around her shoulders and his her hair which smelled like the coconut shampoo she always uses it was my favorite smell.

"I know besides he probably would have killed me, you know he's a psycho" I said

"Come on he's not that bad" She defended and I looked at her shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, one of the major reasons she was so special was that she was one of the few girls who didn't fall into Craig's charms

"What the hell?" I asked her

"Nothing he's my lab partner, and I was just saying working with him hasn't been so bad no biggie chill out" She said I was about to reply when the bell rang

"We'll finish this at lunch see you" I said going to my class

"Later" She said and walked into hers.

**Lunch**

I was sitting our usual table but Jenny was nowhere in sight, I was just getting ready to go look for her when a girl walked over

"Hi do you mind if I sit here?" She asked quietly

"Um…yeah sure" I said I recognized her as Roberta Wells, she was pretty quiet she and I had a few classes together but we never really had a conversation.

"So how about that pop quiz today in math" I said awkwardly trying to make conversation

"It was pretty tough, how do you think you did?" She asked giving me a small smile, her smile was nothing like Jenny's. Actually she was nothing like Jenny she was pretty plain looking but pretty in her own way. Speaking of Jenny I should go find her

"I got to go find someone so I see you later?" I said to her, she just nodded and looked down just as I was about to get up Jenny came rushing over looking a little flustered

"Hey" She said sitting down breathless

"Hey where were you?" I asked her

"I got caught up talking to my Mr. Johnson about something" She said grabbing some fries off my trey

"Oh my god these are horrible" She said making a face then spit them into a napkin, it was just then she noticed Roberta

"Oh hi" She said to her with a smile

"Hi" Roberta said back quietly, as Jenny looked between the two of us

"Oh am I interrupting something?" She said winking at me

"No" Roberta and I said at the same time, she blushed and looked down

"Um I'll see you later Michael" Roberta said grabbing her trey and rushing off

"See you" I said

"What was that all about?" Jenny asked me I just shrugged

"I don't know she just came over and asked if she could sit"

"I think she likes you" Jenny sang

"No you're crazy" I said

"Sure, but you know I'm gonna find out" She smirked

I just shook my head if she only knew

**Right before lunch**

Jennifer's Pov

After stopping Mike from being killed by Craig I had English, it was a long boring lecture today I almost dozed off more time than I could count. I let out a breath of relief when the lunch bell rang, I was on my way to the cafeteria when I felt a hand grab my forearm and pull me into an empty classroom before I could react I felt a pair of soft lips against mine, at that moment I knew exactly who it was so I relaxed into the kiss we soon pulled apart for air. I looked into the blue eyes of Craig Boardman

"Craig" I said breathless

"Jen" He said back

"What if somebody saw you?" I said and he threw his head back with a groan

"Jen I hate this you need to tell him"

"I will but you're not exactly making it easy" I argued

"What are you talking about?" He tried to act like he didn't know what I was talking about

"That stunt you pulled in the hallway earlier, what was that about?"

"I don't like that he can be with you in public but we have to sneak around. Jennifer we are doing nothing wrong"

"But Mike" I started but Craig cut me off with a kiss

"If he's really your friend he would be happy for you" He said and I nodded because he was right

"Alright fine I'll tell him today afterschool" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Fine I guess I can wait a few more hours but after that your mine" He said nipping at my neck

"Mmm I like that sound of that" I said then pulled him in for a kiss. We made out for the most of the lunch period

"I have to go" I said pulling away breathless

"No" Craig said kissing me again

"Michael is gonna been looking for me" I told him and he just rolled his eyes and pulled away from me

"I gonna tell him afterschool I promise" I said he just crossed his arm not looking at me or saying anything

"I'll come by after I tell him" I said leaning up kissing his cheek but I still I no reaction from him, so I just grabbed my purse and left. I hurried to meet Mike at lunch when I found him he was at our table with that Roberta girl. I was surprised because he didn't have much luck with girls but then again he never really tried. Shortly after I sat down Roberta left, she was a little strange anyway, after lunch Mike and I were walking to class

"Hey do you mind if I come over afterschool?"

"You know you're always welcome at my house"

"Well it's very important I have something to tell you" I told him

"Just tell me now" He said

"No I need to do this in private" I said

"Alright meet me out front afterschool and we'll walk together" He said and I nodded at we walked into class

Please review, and I'll post a new chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's Pov

I was bursting on the inside what did Jenny have to tell me? This is how my dreams always start she has something to tell me then she tells me she's in love with me, I tell her I love her back then we live happily ever after. I had stopped hoping that dream would ever come true a while ago. Now it just might I had to calm myself down before I yelled it out in front of the whole class, the end of the day just couldn't come soon enough.

The last bell had just rang and I all but ran out of the building to meet Jenny in front, I found her out there talking to a few of her girlfriends. She was so popular she had so many friend, while I had other people that I'd hang out with she was the only one I considered a friend. I took a deep breath to calm myself down then I walked over to her

"Hey" I said

"Hey you ready?" She asked and I nodded eagerly, she said bye to her friends we left in the direction of my house it was the quickest walk ever because I practically ran and pulled her along

"Where the fire?" She asked with a laugh when we got to my house, I pulled her up to my room

"No fire I just didn't want to get sunburn" I lied

"That is that lamest lie I ever heard" she said laughing at me, I smiled I just love her laugh it was like music to my ears

"Oh whatever, so…what did you need to tell me?" I asked her trying to relax, she looked down and took a deep breath

"I don't know where to start" she said

"Jenny you know you can tell me anything" I said

"I don't know how to say this. You know you're my best friend and no matter what I don't want that to change"

"Why would that change" I asked

"Well I like someone"

"Really?" I said feeling hopeful

"Yes and I really, really like him"

"Do I know him?" I asked playfully

"Oh yeah you definitely know him"

"How about this you tell me who it is and I'll tell you about that girl I like" I said

"You like someone?" She asked her eyes lighting up

"Yeah and I'll tell you after you tell me"

"Okay deal" She smiled then took another deep breath

"I'vebeenseeingcraigboardman" She said very quickly that I didn't catch any of it

"Jenny slow down I can't understand you, just tell me who do you like?" I asked with a smile

"Craig" She said as I felt my heart fall into my stomach

"Craig who?"

"Craig Boardman" She said slowly

"WHAT!" I shouted and she jumped

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU LIKE HIM?" I said still shouting

"Will you calm down and stop shouting" She said pushing me back down in my chair

"Why Jen?"

"There's more"

"How could this get any worse?" I snapped

"Will you shut up and let me talk" She snapped back

"Fine"

"Craig likes me back" She said and I scoffed

"He does and we've been dating for almost two months" She finished and that was the final blow that destroyed me

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID JENNIFER? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONLY GIRL SMART ENOUGH NOT TO FALL FOR HIS TRICKS BUT CLEARLY I WAS WRONG!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM" She screamed back at me.

"I THINK I KNOW HIM WELL ENOUGH, TO KNOW YOUR JUST GONNA BE ANOTHER ONE OF HIS WHORES. IN CASE YOU FORGOT HE TRIES TO KICK MY ASS EVERYDAY. NOW YOU GO AND START DATING HIM SO MUCH FOR LOYALTY"

"I talked to him about that and he's gonna stop" She said lowing her voice and just rolled my eyes

"Yeah sure he will and I'm Santa" I snapped just then Jenny looked at me I could see the tears in her eyes

"You I know what I didn't expect for you to jump for joy at this news, but to say the things you said to me today" I can't" She said and grabbed her bag and left

"Jenny wait" I said following her out but she didn't stop

"Jenny I'm sorry I didn't mean it" I followed her out the front door but she just kept walking she didn't stop and she didn't look back, and I was left on my porch feeling like the biggest asshole in the world.

Jennifer's Pov

I had stopped crying by the time I got to Craig's, and I tried my best to make my face look like I was fine. The last thing I needed is for Craig to go after Michael, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Just then Craig answered the door and his face instantly turned into a frown, he quickly pulled me into the house

"What happened?" He asked

"It's nothing Craig I'm fine"

"Bullshit you've been crying what happen? It was that asshole Michael wasn't it I'm gonna kill him" He said going to the door

"No stop please, I told him about us and we had a fight but I'm fine" I said giving him a small smile

"Are you sure?" He asked looking at me and I nodded I kissed him

"Just hold me please" I said and he wrapped his arms around me, he pulled back and bit and looked at me

"So you told him?" He said with a smile I let out a laugh

"Yeah I did so now I'm all yours" I told him

"That was are deal wasn't it" He said then kissed me, which turned into making out. We haven't had sex yet just some necking and petting. We hung out in his room for a few hours, I had dinner with his family then he drove me home

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and he shook his head no

"Why not"

"You'll only see me if you agree to be my girlfriend" He said and I giggled the kissed him

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, see you tomorrow" I said then got out of the truck and went into my house I said hi to my parents then went up to my room. I wanted to call Michael but I didn't want to talk to him after what he said to me today so instead I finished up my homework the went to work


End file.
